epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Doll
The Anna Doll is a foe and a summon in . They typically appear in haunted areas like the Mystic Woods, Redpine Town and The Rapture. It is a member of the Dolls enemy group. Appearance It is a crudely made voodoo doll of Anna, with a simpler version of Anna's hair, buttons for eyes, and a single leaf covering its pelvis. It wields a simple wood bow. Overview To deal with the damage reflection, one can either Syphon it, or use the Morale and Auto-Revive statuses to survive the reflected damage. The Anna Doll can use all of Anna's single target elemental arrows with their corresponding status effects, and can also heal allies with Renew. This, combined with the Sympathy ability, makes it potentially quite dangerous; fortunately, the Anna Doll can be almost completely shut down by Syphoning it, rendering it only capable of using a weak attack. The Anna Doll absorbs , but is weak to and especially . However, it may be safer to kill a low-health Anna Doll with a neutral attack so as to prevent accidentally killing Anna. It has no status resistances or weaknesses. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Acc3 = 100% |Attack4 = Frost Arrow |Power4 = 35 |Target4 = Single |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Ice |Element%4 = 100% |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Acc4 = 100% |Attack5 = Spark Arrow |Power5 = 38 |Target5 = Single |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Thunder |Element%5 = 100% |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Acc5 = 100% |Attack6 = Nitro Arrow |Power6 = 41 |Target6 = Single |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Bomb |Element%6 = 100% |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusIcon6 = |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Acc6 = 100% |Attack7 = Blessed Arrow |Power7 = 40 |Target7 = Single |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = Holy |Element%7 = 100% |StatusChance7 = 30% |StatusStrength7 = 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Acc7 = 100% |Attack8 = Sympathy |Target8 = Anna |Acc8 = 99999% |Crit8 = 0% |RdF8 = 0% |Notes8 = Calculates Max HP % lost (or gained) from an attack, and then deals that same maxHP % * mod as damage (or healing) to the player. Mod = 0.2x in Zero, 0.4x in Easy, 0.7x in Normal, 1x in Hard/Endless and 1.5x in Epic. Cannot be used if Syphoned. Damage is doubled if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender + Renew. * If Syphoned → Head Bash * <79% HP and not Berserked → Aqua Arrow (6/35), Frost Arrow (6/35), Spark Arrow (6/35), Nitro Arrow (6/35), Blessed Arrow (6/35), Renew (5/35). * Otherwise → Aqua Arrow (1/5), Frost Arrow (1/5), Spark Arrow (1/5), Nitro Arrow (1/5), Blessed Arrow (1/5). * Renew will always target the most damaged foe. Additionally, on Hard or Epic difficulties, if the Doll is Syphoned at the start of their turn, they'll automatically inflict 1x Berserk on themselves (this doesn't take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. , possibly reaching 480 power. For the exact formula, see the corresponding article. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes